universalmonstersfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Invisible Man (2016 Film)
The Invisible Man is an American horror/sci-fi film starring Adrien Brody, Blake Lively and Matthew Fox. Plot Dr. Griffin (Adrien Brody) is a genius scientist, who is in love with Flora Cranley (Blake Lively). Only one problem, Flora is his boss's wife. His former boss. After a few years as a scientist, Dr. Cranley (Matthew Fox) quit when he fell in love, and became a hunter. In order to impress Flora, Griffin makes himself the first man to become invisible. He creates a potion, wich also drives him insane. He tries telling Flora, but can't turn back. In order to become visible, he covers himself in bandages and wears goggles, a coat, and a top-hat. He arrives at Flora's house, but before he can tell her Dr. Cranley confronts Griffin and tells him to leave. Insane and angered, Griffin arrives at the house completely invisible, and tracks Dr. Cranley to the kitchen. Cranley looks around, when, all of the sudden, his face is shoved into the sink, and the garbage disposal is turned on, ripping off his nose. Cranley screams in horror, then is thrown out the window. The broken glass cuts Cranley's skin, and Cranley is presumed dead. Griffin drags Cranley's body to the beach, and thros him into the water, thinking Cranley is dead. Griffin writes a note saying Cranley left Flora, and signs it as Cranley. Flora is devastated, and Griffin comes to cheer her up. Flora hugs him and bursts into tears, but, little does she know, Cranley is alive. After Griffin leaves the house, Cranley sneaks into the garage, grabs his shot gun, and goes after Griffin, suspecting it was him. Meanwhile, at Griffins lab, Griffin is trying to find a way to make himself visible, but Dr. Cranley bursts in and starts shooting at Griffin. Griffin, in a panic, takes off the coat, bandages, goggles and top-hat and is completely invisible. Cranley searches for Griffin, who is actually behind him. Griffin grabs Cranley by the neck and bangs his head into the wall. Griffin throws Cranley across the room, when Flora walks in. She witnesses Griffin trying to kill Cranley, and she screams. She grabs Cranley's shot-gun, and, crying, shoots Griffin to death. Griffin turns visible and the potion wears off. He cries and thanks Flora, then finally dies. Cranley has also died, killed by Griffin, and Flora burns the lab, with Griffin and Cranley in it, on fire and leaves town, leaving everything behind. She changes her name to Stephanie Griffin, and moves to Mexico. She brings Cranley's shot gun and Griffin's bandages and burns them in a fire. After the ending credits, we see the ashes of the lab, and Griffin's test-tube he kept the potion in, and there is some of the potion left. We hear an evil laugh and the screen goes black. Sequel A sequel, The Invisible Man 2, was released in 2018. Though the sequel received tons of negative reviews, a cross-over with the the current Frankenstein series is planned. Category:Remakes Category:Movies Category:The Invisible Man